


A Hoodie Kept Her Sane

by OkayLetsObsess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cozy, F/M, WinterShock - Freeform, a little bit of bucky cuddles, bed buddies, tame reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayLetsObsess/pseuds/OkayLetsObsess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing much happens, really. Just a small thought turned into a few hundred words. Bucky goes to his first official mission with the team and Darcy is just so used to being with him all the time that she has withdrawals and steals his clothes. Then just a little bit of fluff. Big hugs and wonderful cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hoodie Kept Her Sane

It was Bucky’s first real mission back with the team that changed them. Him and Darcy, that is. The departure wasn’t awkward. It was dreaded, and neither of them wanted him to leave her, but it was inevitable. She followed him out all the way until he boarded the plane, where they said their goodbyes(not even entertaining the fact that this could be a last goodbye) and he was off. It was quick and painless.

Until the next day when she was dying to talk at him while she cooked them food in the kitchen, or just lay curled up against him watching movies on her laptop. The complete lack of Bucky in her day-to-day life was becoming distracting. Really, making her irritable and hostile. It was a shock how much she missed him, and she wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t contact him, that was rule number one. They weren’t technically “together,” so really her behavior was inexcusable. Her sarcastic jabs and sour attitude bothered herself more than anyone else, and she was getting real sick of feeling this miserable and pathetic. She decided on just sneaking in his room and taking a hoodie. It smelled like him, which would hopefully get her through the next week and a half. She missed her big metal-armed teddy bear soldier and Lord knows Jane’s company, although appreciated, wasn’t the same. The simple maroon sweatshirt gave her comfort in her solidarity. She even slept in the damn thing, it was easily her new favorite belonging. Yes, her belonging. She decided quickly that she would keep it, only occasionally planting it back in his closet for him to wear to ensure it stays Bucky-scented.

His return was a huge relief for both of them, really. She didn’t even bother hiding his hoodie, she met him out in the parking garage clad in its warmth and her own pajama shorts with no shame or guilt in having stolen his clothes. Clint was the only one who gave her a second glance, raising a curious eyebrow, telling her he’d be asking later, but he kept quiet for the time being. Bucky smiled lazily, exhausted, and also didn’t mention anything. She greeted him with a long hug, not saying a word before wrapping her arms around his torso. She clung to him, holding him as tightly as she could and confessed quietly, “I missed you so much, Buck” into his chest. She could feel his smile, having seen it so many times, and he whispered back “I missed you, too, doll.” It was much more intimate than a friendly hug she might have given Steve or Natasha. He understood because he needed her, too, and they kept silent for a while until they realized that rest of the team had made it upstairs without them.

He kissed the top of her head and spoke finally, “I’m going to go to sleep, Darcy, but you’re more than welcome to join me.” The way he asked lacked the double meaning that could have been there. He wasn't inviting her over for reunion sex, they hadn’t gotten to that point yet. Neither of them was in a rush and although they were definitely more than friends, Darcy didn’t want to ask him to do anything he wasn’t ready to do, and he wanted to take things slowly. Sometimes it seemed too slow, but Darcy would wait however long he needed. They’d already talked about it, and he wanted to try to collect himself before throwing himself at her completely. He had a point; his memory was wiped countless times and he has been through more than she could ever wish to imagine. So, yeah, his invitation to sleep with him was definitely unexpected, but it’s not like they hadn’t been physically that close before. They often sit a little too snug to be “just friends” during movies, she falls asleep with her head in his lap as he plays with her hair, and he even goes over to her apartment for late night binging sessions to take his mind off the nightmares. They certainly hadn’t slept in each other’s beds before, though. 

She didn’t need to think about it. She nodded and let out a small “sure.” She let go, held his left hand with her right, and they walked back to his apartment in silence. Normally, she’d be blabbing on about some nonsense thing that he missed, but it’d been too long for her to pretend like everything was normal. It’d been almost two weeks and she missed him. So. Much. So she kept quiet and enjoyed his hand in hers as they walked to his floor. Once inside, he dropped his duffle bag next to the door and while Darcy walked right into his bedroom, climbing under the covers still in the hoodie and her pajama shorts, he grabbed a change of clothes to escape his tac gear. He returned in a tank and sweatpants, crawling into bed next to her. She waited a couple seconds, but when he stretched his arm out for her, she scooted up next to him without hesitating. He held her tight like he never wanted to let go, and she was perfectly okay with that. He whispered a soft “goodnight, darling” in a sleepy Brooklyn accent she loved, and she nuzzled her face into his chest for a response. They slept like that, not just for the hour nap Bucky thought he’d get, but through the night and it was definitely the best he’d ever slept.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. So a few things happened between my last update and this one. College stuff that I'm still working out, death of a distant cousin, and then just regular work that took up a lot of time. I've decided to stop promising to update unless the thing is already written, just because I don't like saying "oh clintasha coming up next week" and then bam, 6 months later and my page is a mess. Anywho. 
> 
> Basically this is just a thing where I really wanted a snippet of her wearing his hoodie. This is what came out of that thought. Also, for whatever reason I'm super into Bucky and Darcy lately. I've picked up a few ships in the last 6 months. Including Steve/Wanda and Bucky/Darcy.
> 
>  
> 
> okayythanksbye


End file.
